the_compass_cyclefandomcom-20200215-history
Oriax Cyprianus
Oriax Cyprianus was a tiefling paladin of Sigath devoted to protecting others from harm. Description As a newly sworn in paladin, he had many of the same powers as other paladins. His specialization was spells that could heal and protect people from harm. His normal look was that of a tiefling with short dark purple hair and pale red skin. He often bears a patient smile that matches his style of often trying to talk things out before being forced to resort to violence. Like almost all tiefling he has horns and he specifically has a bit of messy facial hair that covers the lower half of his face. After travelling to the Forest on his first quest, he came in contact with one of the larva mages of Fradas (the Distant) and suffered great injuries trying to save the militiamen of Lowleaf village. He received a number of scars across his body on account of being swarmed by larva. He can often be seen wearing heavy armor of some sort and carrying various hammers for combat purposes. Personality Oriax was charismatic, tough, and stubborn but good hearted. Thanks to him being a tiefling he was naturally adept at magic. He would only further gain more powers as he came to better serve his deity as one of his chosen. He enjoyed playfully flirting and joking around with people and was incredibly optimistic (which would continue to get him into trouble for most of his adventuring career). In general he cared about his fellow being, whether they were humanoid or otherwise. He however took insult rather easily and would occasionally doubt himself. He didn't like to see others get hurt and would throw himself in harms way if it meant saving a friend. He believed that everyone had a purpose. History Early Life Oriax was born and grew up in the farming village of Helvikvale. Despite facing some racism on account of his infernal heritage, he lived a mostly happy childhood helping out on his parent's farm with his siblings. His family however eventually fell on hard times and his younger sister eventually fell ill and passed away. After his mother left them, Oriax's father was forced to sell their farm and the whole family ended up moving to Hrada, a town that at the time was rather small. As the town continued to grow over the years, Oriax was given many opportunities including the chance to receive some combat training. His father began to drink heavily, and his older brother started studying and dreamed of becoming a scholar. Oriax would join the town militia but he faced a lot more racism than in his home town and began to have doubts. Soon after he would get a second job which brought him close to a nearby temple of Sigath. He began to volunteer in the little time he had left over between jobs, and would make his first true friend Genefe. The two would grow close helping people every day. However before their relationship could grow any further, something marvelous would come to pass. One day as Oriax was helping out at the church, a man approached him covered in blood. Rushing to aid him, his hands began to glow and the man's wounds began to heal. Shocked and in awe, the man thanked him before Genefe and the other staff would pull him inside. Believing that Oriax had been chosen by Sigath himself, the church suggested he go to see the High Priestess of Sigath in the capital of Erdesh. Saying goodbye to Genefe and his family, he bought a ticket on the EDEN 2 train to the capital Port Koushik and with that Oriax's first adventure would begin. Journey to the Forest After riding aboard the EDEN 2 for many days, Oriax was finally nearing Port Koushik. However his joy would be short lived as having slept in and awaking in his cabin, the train would immediately be attacked, sending him flying into unconsciousness. Awaking in the plane known as the Forest, Oriax soon met up with other members of the train who had been transported also. Once together, the group would meet one of the guardians of the Forest named the Shadow. Nearly being smashed by a gigantic owlbear, the party would learn from the Shadow of the situation of the Forest. The lesser God would tell the party of the corruption of the Forest and the Beast, a creature of chaos and destruction trapped within shrines. Only by destroying all four shrines could the party return home. Deciding to go against the Shadow's wishes, the party would clear only part of the first shrine before leaving and heading to Lowleaf which had many problems of its own. Along the way they would discover weird shadow filled ruins and a lake in the shape of a boot which contained a mystery key at the bottom. The town had been besieged by aberrations for weeks and supplies were running low thanks to shipments being lost in the woods. Various people around town including the general store owner Rika and the winery owner Yvette would ask for aid from the party, and eventually part of the group would even be accepted into the town militia including Oriax. This would be short lived, as not long after a Larva Mage would attack the town, wiping out the militia and nearly claiming Oriax's life before the Shadow would step in to banish the creature. Oriax would go on to give up his militia jacket along with fellow party members Dov, Morthos and Micah. Deciding to trust the Shadow, Oriax would be one of the few to suggest the party return to the shrine and finish what they started. They were successful, nearly being killed by the Beast and the Shadow would inform them of the location of the next shrine. Heading out to find the next shrine, they would travel to the destroyed ruins of Highleaf, another town that had not fared as well against the Larva Mage. There they would find an Ettercap and his spider farm lair. Oriax would attempt to spare the Ettercap but thanks to other party members Micah and Barrage the spider breeder would die and Barrage would come very close to death as well. The group would cross paths with a flail snail on their way out of the cavern. Oriax would hesitate at first to kill it but later aid in trying to claim its shell before Barrage would go on to befriend it, where it then gave up its shell willingly. The party would then pack up and return to Lowleaf. They would discover a plot carried out by Billiam the third to steal supplies from the town and put a stop to it, Lupin killing Billiam in the process. Relationships Oriax had a decent sized family. Originally there was his mother and father, Oriax and his two siblings (an older brother and his younger sister). Unfortunately his sister would pass away from illness. His mother would also leave them. Allies Oriax would come to know his friends from the train ride. These included the warforged Barrage and Dov, the humans Micah and Mothos, an elf named Lupin the Sixth and a halfling named Nykki. The seven of them would decide to stick together at least until they were able to leave the Forest. The tiefling paladin would eventually help form the sub team known as "Team Smart Smack", one of four founding members. He would also receive a militiaman jacket for his help in Lowleaf before returning it to the town leader at the time, a smith named Grint when he felt the responsibility and constraint were too much. Pets Oriax would also go on to befriend an almiraj who the party would come to name Jojo Rabbit. The two would form somewhat of a symbiotic relationship with one another. Jojo would alert the part to traps and set them off so no one would be harmed, and in turn Oriax would give him snacks. Dating Oriax has not dated seriously as of yet but grew close to a girl named Genefe in his town before he left. He has not been able to return as of yet to tell her how he feels about her. Skills Oriax's greatest skills were that of a kind heart and a sharp mind. He was good with a variety of weapons and used to wearing heavy armor. He was decently good at playing mediator, preventing combat and keeping a cool head to make well informed and thought out decisions. While not incredibly familiar with his powers, as he grows he continues to learn more and improve. He wasn't very wise but he more than made up for this with all his other skills in and out of combat. Being a part of Smart Smash he was both proficient in smashing and smarting as shown in his battle against the flail snail where he and the rest of the group nearly killed it. Activities and Travels Oriax was known to have taken part in this adventure: -The Endless Forest of Oportec More Soon (: He has traveled to the Forest, a plane known for its tendency to be a home for torn or lost souls. Category:Player Characters